


Улыбнись мне

by goldenfool (shadowkatja)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/goldenfool
Summary: И губы его порочные на последнем выдохе шепчут: "Царе..."
Relationships: Fedor Basmanov/Ivan IV Vasilyevich
Kudos: 3





	Улыбнись мне

Басманов красив, как греческий бог, как черт, как сам дьявол. И нет в нем девичьей мягкости, которой так любят его порочить. Из мрамора выточен этот стан. Поставь в ряд с девицами и заставь плясать в летнике. Никогда не спутаешь. Движения резкие, порывистые, больше похожие на бой, чем на танец. Только ластится потом к рукам царевым, как кот. А в глазах — влажный туман — нет-нет, да проскочит сталь. И не поймешь, то ли действительно любит Федор, то ли притворщик искусный.

Но Иоанну нравится.

Он гладит своего неверного опричника по смоляным кудрям и целует этот яркий порочный рот. Расцвечивает лебединую шею и сжимает бедра до синевы. Ему нравится, как руки его, смуглые, совсем не царские, смотрятся на алебастровой коже Басманова. Нравится, как часто тот дышит и выгибает спину, как завивается локон на влажной шее, и позванивают сережки сапфировые.

Никогда еще обладание кем-то не приносило Иоанну такого удовольствия. Ему даже немного жаль, Царь успел привязаться, успел довериться. Не позволит он никому больше таких вольностей. И чужим рукам дотрагиваться до Басманова не позволит. Первый подарок был царев — серьги те самые, в цвет глаз бесстыжих подобранные — и последний будет царев. Он гладит любовника по плечу, и то ли просит, то ли приказывает: «Улыбнись мне, Феденька».

Басманов улыбается. И губы его порочные на последнем выдохе шепчут: «Царе…».

Сталь ядовито жалит грудь.

Сломанное тело фарфоровой куклой остается на окровавленных простынях.


End file.
